


Daddy's Rock

by HanaUsagiBL



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cyberhusbands, M/M, Mpreg, Post Civil War, Stony - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaUsagiBL/pseuds/HanaUsagiBL
Summary: [Stony (mensión), Cyberhusbands o Jarvis/Tony, Angst, Post Civil War, AU, M-preg]Un mes después de la Civil War Tony se entera de dos cosas que cambiarán su vida por completo, una de ellas es que será padre,  noticia que lo toma por sorpresa pero que acepta gustoso. La otra, en cambio, es una tragedia. Una enfermedad se cierne sobre él y no hay manera de detenerla. Tony la afronta sin miedo aunque sepa que su vida cambiará por completo, pues sabe que mientras su hijo y su querida IA Jarvis estén con él, todo estará bien.





	Daddy's Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Daddy’s Rock  
> Extensión: One Shot(¿)  
> Categoría: Movies/Avengers.  
> Género: Romance, Aventura, Familia, Dolor/Consuelo, Drama, Angst.  
> Rating: B, T.  
> Advertencias: Stony (mención), Cyberhusbands o Jarvis/Tony (implícito o platónico, depende de como lo quieran ver), Angst (de a madre, al menos para mí pues es lo más angustioso que he escrito), Post Civil War, AU, M-preg o embarazo masculino.
> 
> Nota de la autora: Aquí les va una pequeña explicación de este AU: Los hechos del UMC sucedieron tal y como se muestra en las películas, pero Tony y Pepper nunca desarrollaron su relación amorosa, en cambio, Tony y Steve empezaron a salir poco después de Vengadores 1, se casaron meses después, pero contrario a lo que sucede en los comics sobre la Civil Union, los Acuerdos de Sokovia sí destruyeron su relación. La era de Ultrón sucedió igual, pero para crear a Visión no hubo necesidad de utilizar a Jarvis, así que él sigue atendiendo y cuidando de Tony como siempre lo ha hecho.
> 
> Segunda nota de la autora: Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando sufres de un cuadro depresivo de la nada y te cruzas con un vídeo super conmovedor al mismo tiempo y para los que quieran saber de qué video hablo, tendrán que esperar al apartado XIII para darse una idea, de lo contrario les spoilearé la base de la trama, al final estará el nombre del video o palabras clave para encontrarlo en You Tube.
> 
> Tercera nota de la autora: No, y repito, NO es un AU Alfa/Beta/Omega, a pesar de llevar la advertencia del M-preg, sé que últimamente se han vuelto muy famosos, pero la jerarquía en la relación Alfa/Omega no es para nada de mi agrado, prefiero quedarme con mis AU antigüitos de donceles, aunque en éste tampoco es el caso. La habilidad de Tony por quedar embarazado tiene su explicación y la obtendrán en el mismo fic.
> 
> Cuarta y última nota de la autora: Soy Stoner de corazón, pero el Jarvis/Tony es mi placer culposo y sentí la necesidad de escribir algo de ellos y esto fue lo que salió, aunque la trama no gira en torno a su relación. Espero les guste.

**Daddy’s Rock**

**Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo único

ஐ. ¸¸•´¯`• **Prefacio** •´¯`•. ¸¸. ஐ

Tony sentía que se ahogaba. Trataba de aferrarse al bote en el que se había encontrado hasta unos instantes antes, pero algo se lo impedía. Sus manos salían a la superficie y, desesperadas, buscaban algo a lo que sostenerse.

Entonces, hubo un instante en el que Tony encontró la orilla del bote y, sin perder tiempo, la aferró pues, literalmente, su vida dependía de ello y se impulsó, saliendo rápidamente a la superficie, para al fin dar una profunda bocanada de aire y llenar sus pulmones del vital elemento.

Una vez algo recuperado, Tony se separó del bote lo suficiente para intentar subirse a él, pero pudo notar que había alguien ahí.

Tony elevó la mirada encontrándose con los preciosos ojos azules de su esposo y recordó, que antes de caer al agua había estado disfrutando de un tranquilo y placentero paseo con él. Tony levantó una mano en un mudo gesto para solicitar la ayuda del otro, pero él no se movió, permaneció de pie, observándolo fijamente sin aparente intención de ayudarlo.

Tony frunció el ceño, seguía esperando la ayuda del otro, pero cuando después de un tiempo su esposo no había movido ni un músculo, Tony lo llamó:

—¿Steve?

Y su nombre pronunciado por sus labios pareció ser el botón de encendido en el cuerpo del otro, quien se inclinó hacia él y tomó sus dos manos, pero cuando Tony creyó que sería impulsado hacia arriba se encontró con la sorpresa de ser aventado hacia abajo.

Y Tony nuevamente se estaba ahogando.

ஐ. ¸¸ **I** ¸¸. ஐ

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

—¿Dónde está el mando del televisor?

—En la mesita al costado derecho del sofá, señor.

Jarvis observó en silencio a su creador estirarse lo mejor que pudo, palpando la superficie del sofá hasta tocar la mesa y continuar hasta que sintió a sus dedos tocar el mando. Lo tomó y apuntó con él hacia el televisor.

Tony oprimió un par de veces uno de los botones sin aparente resultado. Su ceño se frunció y volvió a apretar los botones, esta vez con algo de violencia, la cual incrementó gradualmente a medida que seguía oprimiendo los botones y nada sucedía.

Jarvis sabiendo que, si no hablaba ahora, la televisión terminaría con un mando incrustado en su pantalla se apresuró a decir:

—Señor, está sosteniendo el mando al revés.

Tony se congeló al escucharlo. Su enojo convirtiéndose en frustración. Dejó caer el control en el sofá y dijo:

—Apaga la televisión, Jarvis.

Jarvis lo hizo al instante, observó a su señor levantarse con algo de dificultad y dirigirse a su habitación con las manos extendidas y palpando el aire al frente de él.

—Tiene el camino despejado en los siguientes tres metros señor.

—Gracias Jarvis.

Con algo más de confianza, Tony dio algunos pasos y palpó el aire a su izquierda hasta que tocó el pasamanos de las escaleras. Las subió y se dirigió a su habitación donde se recostó de costado en la gran cama.

Jarvis, nuevamente observó en silencio y con gran atención a su creador quien estaba acostado en una posición fetal, con sus manos juntas bajo su cabeza. Su respiración constante, tranquila, hacía que su hombro subiera y bajara continuamente.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los ojos cafés de Tony que estaban fijos en la pared frente a él, pero carentes de emoción y de luz. Jarvis les prestó mucha atención, observando como su dueño ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de parpadear pues esos ojos ya estaban muertos, sin rastro de la ilusión que los caracterizaba.

A pesar de ser una inteligencia artificial, Jarvis sintió verdadera tristeza por su creador.

Entonces, Tony sonrió de la manera más resplandeciente que le había visto en toda su artificial existencia, haciendo que Jarvis se preguntara qué había sucedido, pero no tuvo tiempo de exteriorizar su pregunta pues un segundo después pudo ver a Tony mover una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre su abultado vientre.

—Hey, tranquilo compañero, estoy bien.

Jarvis siguió en silencio, observando a Tony sonreír mientras se acariciaba lentamente el vientre, pero de un momento a otro esa sonrisa se tornó triste y Jarvis volvió a sentir preocupación.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Tony si se encontraba bien, pero antes de lograrlo el moreno susurró:

—Me gustaría tanto poder verte.

Pero Jarvis sabía —incluso Tony lo sabía— que eso nunca iba a ser posible, no después del daño que sufrió en su cabeza por culpa de los golpes que había recibido de Steve Rogers, su exesposo, cuando éste trataba de defender a su amigo en aquella base de Hydra en Siberia, y Jarvis no podía hacer nada tampoco, haciéndolo sentir impotente e inútil.

Pero entonces una idea se empezó a formar en su… ¿base de datos?, una idea que le permitiría ser de ayuda —de verdadera ayuda— para su creador, y no perdió tiempo en realizarla.

ஐ. ¸¸ **II** ¸¸. ஐ

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente del control remoto y Tony seguía con el ánimo por los suelos.

Las pataditas de su bebé, aunque siempre le alegraban el día, ya no lograban subir su ánimo, al contrario, lo bajaban cuando recordaba que nunca podría ver el rostro de su hijo.

Tony suspiró y cerró los ojos al tiempo que empezaba a acariciar su vientre, tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo que últimamente estaba muy inquieto, como si tratara de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, que lo amaba y que deseaba que se moviera, que se levantara y saliera a dar un paseo o algo, y vaya que el pequeño era insistente, al grado de provocarle los antojos más raros y extravagantes que pudieran existir.

Una vez había sufrido de un antojo de helado, pero no cualquier helado, sino uno que había probado en Japón una vez que había viajado ahí para cerrar un trato con unos nuevos inversionistas. Era uno hecho de flores de cerezo, frustrándolo ese simple hecho pues dudaba mucho de que en Nueva York se vendiera uno similar.

También había sufrido de un antojo horrible de chocolates, específicamente los chocolates londinenses Charbonnel et Walker rellenos de crema de rosas y violetas. Ése maldito antojo le había durado una semana, para el quinto día —cuando supuso que no se le quitaría hasta que los comiera— no lo había soportado y había pedido que diez cajas se las enviaran por paquetería, pero para cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento en la torre, el antojo se le esfumó.

Otros antojos fueron una deliciosa paella que había comido en España, una lasaña de Italia, un roast beef inglés, el bibimbap de Corea del Sur, el mole poblano de México, y la lista seguía.

También estaban los antojos normales de pasteles, frappés, cafés, cupcakes, pays, cocteles de frutas, etcétera. Y, por supuesto, los antojos raros como nachos con cátsup y mayonesa, hot dogs con crema batida, crepas de aguacate con mango y jarabe de chocolate.

Tony suspiró, preguntándose cuál sería el siguiente antojo de su hijo y si sería capaz de satisfacerlo.

Entonces sintió una cálida mano deslizarse sobre su frente.

Tony se quitó la mano de encima de un manotazo y se alejó lo más posible de la persona, apegándose a la cabecera de la cama y rodeando su vientre con sus brazos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el miedo a trepar por su pecho hasta formar un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Q-quién mierda eres?

No tuvo una respuesta inmediata, haciendo que su desesperación se incrementara, pero algunos segundos después el otro hablo.

—¿Señor?

Esa voz la conocía. Era Jarvis, su inteligencia artificial. Pero se escuchaba diferente, ya no hacía eco en toda la habitación ni se escuchaba robotizada como antes.

—¿Jarvis?

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

Tony logró tranquilizarse, disminuyendo la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón y el temblor en su cuerpo. Con algo de duda, gateó sobre la cama y se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su mayordomo virtual.

Cuando llegó al otro lado de la orilla de la cama, Tony se sentó sobre sus tobillos y alargó una mano tratando de alcanzar a lo que sea que tuviera la voz de Jarvis, pero su mano fue sostenida por otra, cálida y suave. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Tony alargó su otra mano.

—¿Jarvis?

Otra mano tomó la otra suya y la llevó hasta un rostro el cual pudo sentir moverse al tiempo que escuchaba hablar una vez más a Jarvis.

—¿Sí, señor Stark? —volvió a preguntar la IA.

Entonces Tony soltó la mano que sostenía y con sus dos manos exploró el rostro contrario. Era suave, cálido. Tenía una nariz larga, aunque terminaba redondeada. Pómulos afilados, ojos pequeños, labios delgados y mandíbula fuerte. Cejas tupidas y una cabellera corta.

—Jarvis, ¿qué has hecho?

—He creado una herramienta que me permitirá ayudarle apropiadamente, señor.

Tony pudo sentir el movimiento en el rostro de ese nuevo Jarvis conforme hablaba. Bajó sus manos, deslizándolas por el cuello y el pecho contrario. Pudo notar que estaba vestido de traje, con su corbata bien anudada.

—¿Qué… cómo…? —Tony no sabía ni qué preguntar para aplacar el montón de dudas que se acumulaban en su cabeza, pero al parecer no hubo necesidad de exteriorizarlas pues Jarvis empezó a explicar:

—Utilicé el vibranium que se había resguardado en una de las bodegas de la torre y las bases del diseño de Ultrón para crear un esqueleto robótico, señor, mis nervios artificiales son una combinación de los de Ultrón y de los de la Legión de Hierro, conectados a un cerebro artificial en donde transferí mi _consciencia_ , conectada inalámbricamente a todas mis _bases_ , incluyendo la de la mansión en Malibú, la Torre Stark, el Complejo de los Vengadores, sus armaduras y todos sus dispositivos electrónicos, señor —Tony cada vez elevaba más y más sus cejas conforme escuchaba la explicación, asombrándose—. Finalmente, utilicé la máquina de creación de tejido de la doctora Cho que permanece en la Torre y con ella recubrí el esqueleto, dándome una apariencia humana que me ayudará a servirle en cualquier lugar y momento.

Tony no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, ni siquiera sabía ni se daba una idea del por qué Jarvis había hecho todo eso sin que él se lo hubiera pedido. Volvió a levantar las manos y sostuvo una vez más el nuevo “rostro” que su inteligencia artificial le mostraba.

—Sigo siendo su mayordomo, señor, pero ya no seré virtual —dijo y Tony pudo sentir una sonrisa formarse en el rostro frente a él.

Tony aún no lo entendía, pero seguía “conociendo” ese nuevo rostro con sus manos con una expresión de gran concentración. Permaneció en silencio algunos minutos sin interrumpir su tarea con sus manos, pero no mucho después se encontró preguntando:

—¿Por qué?

Jarvis no tardó en responderle:

—Porque soy su asistente, señor, fui creado por usted para servirle, ese es mi deber, y si, por alguna razón mi ayuda se vuelve insuficiente, mi deber es encontrar la manera para poder brindarle un buen servicio.

Al escucharlo, Tony sintió una ligera calidez nacer en su pecho y extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Él siempre ha sentido un especial cariño por todas sus creaciones. Sólo él sabe lo que le costó deshacerse de todas sus armaduras esa vez después de su batalla contra Killian, y aunque lo negara, el haber vuelto por Babas no había sido porque _se lo había encontrado y había decidido que sus piezas serían útiles en algo más_ , como les había dicho a Happy y a Pepper y que había demostrado al repararlo e instalarlo en su nuevo laboratorio ahí en la torre.

Pero si le dieran a elegir entre todas sus creaciones, definitivamente elegiría a Jarvis, inclusive por encima de sus armaduras, de hecho, realmente creía que Iron Man sin Jarvis no sería lo que es ahora, o, al menos, no lo sería en ese corto lapso.

Y ahora, al escuchar a su mayordomo ya-no-virtual, explicarle que había creado por sí mismo un cuerpo artificial sólo para poder ayudarlo y servirle, realmente hacía que ese cariño que sentía por su inteligencia artificial incrementara de sobremanera.

En los labios de Tony también se extendió una ligera sonrisa y su ánimo se incrementó.

—¿De qué color es tu piel?

—Es clara, similar a la de la agente Romanoff.

Tony no demostró nada en su rostro, ni le dedicó ni un segundo de su tiempo en su mente a la agente además del que tardó en recordar las veces que había tratado de contactarlo y de acceder a la Torre para verlo. En su lugar expresó una más de sus preguntas.

—¿Y el de tu cabello?

—De un rubio muy claro.

Tony frunció el ceño en el momento en que una pregunta cruzó su mente.

—¿Tus ojos también son tejido vivo?

—No, son fibra de vidrio pulida.

Tony asintió, aceptando como adecuado el material.

—¿De qué color son?

—Azules, aunque son más una apertura hacia mi interior, así que el color es la luz que mis circuitos generan, por lo que brillan un poco.

—¿Fue difícil crearlo? —preguntó, su curiosidad y su hambre de proyectos palpable en su tono de voz.

—En realidad, no, señor —le respondió el androide y ahí empezó a explicarle todo el procedimiento y trabajo que lo hizo llegar a ese modelo final.

ஐ. ¸¸ **III** ¸¸. ஐ

Había sido poco después de que le llegara ese paquete directo desde Wakanda, ese en el cual venía adjunta su acta de divorcio firmada junto con un estúpido celular y una aún más estúpida carta, cuando se enteró. Llevaba ya varios días sintiéndose mal, pero lo había achacado al hecho de su reciente disputa y su posterior divorcio.

Fueron dos grandes noticias una después de la otra y, la verdad, aún no sabía cómo pudo permanecer sentado en el consultorio de Stephen sin desmayarse, como si lo que le acababan de decir era algo completamente diferente a un embarazo y una próxima e inminente ceguera. Bueno, tal vez sí se había exaltado un poco.

Tampoco sabía cuáles síntomas fueron los que lo llevaron a consultar al único médico en el que confiaba, si los de la ceguera o los del embarazo. Suponía que ambos.

Los mareos fueron los primeros en aparecer, después las manchas que aparecían y desaparecían de su vista, las náuseas, los dolores de cabeza, el vómito, fueron apareciendo uno por uno, pero después de algún tiempo ninguno desaparecía.

Cuando realmente ya no pudo fue el día en el que se presentó en el Santuario de Nueva York y le solicitó al Doctor Strange que lo examinara. Al principio Strange quiso negarse, pero hasta él se dio cuenta de que si Tony había ido a buscarlo por una “consulta” era porque él ya no había podido soportarlo.

—Bueno —empezó Strange una vez que tuvo los resultados en sus manos—, te tengo una mala noticia y una que realmente no sé si la tomarás como buena o mala.

—Creo que prefiero la mala primero, si no te importa —dijo algo huraño pues un dolor punzante estaba iniciando en la parte posterior de su ojo derecho.

—Estás quedándote ciego —soltó a bocajarro.

Tony por unos segundos no pudo entender las palabras de su más reciente amigo, tal vez por el dolor en su cabeza o porque simplemente no quiso entenderlas, pero poco a poco la realización de lo que ellas significaban lo golpeó y le provocó una fuerte agitación y un dolor en el pecho.

Ciego, estaba quedándose ciego.

Trató de relajarse, respirando profundamente, pero el maldito dolor en su cabeza no se lo permitía.

Después de unos largos minutos, en los que Stephen esperó hasta que se recuperara y lamentando mucho lo que estaba por decir, le comunicó:

—Es irreversible y no puede detenerse —los ojos de Tony que se habían cerrado volvieron a abrirse para mirarlo casi suplicante—. Lo siento Tony, pero recibiste un grave daño en tu cabeza, algunos nervios fueron seriamente dañados, casi imposible de repararlos, la verdad no puedo creer que hayas durado poco más de un mes con los síntomas que esto debió haberte generado.

Tony volvió a cerrar los ojos, respirando pesadamente, repasó las palabras de su amigo en su cabeza y, de pronto, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, provocando un nuevo tirón en la parte trasera de su ojo.

—Casi imposible —murmuró, oprimiéndose la sien derecha para calmar el nuevo dolor.

—¿Cómo?

—Dijiste casi imposible —al ver el ceño fruncido del doctor inhaló profundo y casi gritó: —¡Dijiste que era casi imposible repararlos! Es decir que hay una posibilidad, ¿cierto?

Stephen apretó los labios, no queriendo responder a su pregunta.

—Stephen, _por favor_ , respóndeme, ¿hay alguna posibilidad?

Stephen cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado.

—La hay —respondió al fin, pero se apresuró a continuar—, pero es mínima y muy peligrosa.

—Entonces hay que hacerla —dijo firmemente.

—¿Estás loco? Esa operación, en tu caso, sólo tiene un diez por ciento de éxito.

—No me importa.

—Pues debería.

—¿La has hecho antes?

—Sí, y si no hubiera sido yo el que la realizó, ese hombre, en el mejor de los casos, estaría cuadripléjico.

Poco a poco habían estado levantando la voz, cuando Stephen terminó sus anteriores palabras Tony se levantó y gritó:

—¡Pues entonces házmela tú!

—¡¿Estás loco?! Mírame —levantó sus manos temblorosas para que Tony las viera—, con cualquier otro doctor tienes un diez por ciento de éxito, ¡conmigo tienes la muerte asegurada!

—¡Pues preferiría morir!

—¡No digas eso!

—¡Es la verdad! Preferiría estar muerto a no pod…

—¡Estás embarazado!

Tony cerró la boca y abrió mucho los ojos, luego abrió y cerró la boca tratando de decir algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco y realmente no había nada que pudiera decir. Al final, logró tranquilizarse un poco y volvió a tomar asiento frente a Strange, quien al ver su reacción se acercó hasta él y tomó asiento en la silla a su lado.

—¿Lo sabías?

Tony inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que eres fértil.

Tony soltó una especie extraña de bufido y respondió:

—No lo soy, pregúntaselo a todas esas chicas en las que acabé dentro y nunca…

—No estoy hablando de tu esperma, Tony —lo interrumpió—, estoy hablando de tu _útero_.

La respiración de Tony se agitó momentáneamente, pero después de algunos segundos volvió a tranquilizarse.

—Sí —respondió en tono de derrota.

—¿Él lo sabía?

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió como si lo creyera idiota—, sólo estuvimos casados algunos meses, no hubo tiempo de decírselo.

Stephen rodó los ojos ante su respuesta.

—¿Sabes? Eso es algo que definitivamente se dice dentro de las primeras cinco citas, no después de varios años de casados o cuando ya tengas un hijo en camino.

Tony hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada más.

Stephen esperó algunos minutos a que las fuertes noticias se asentaran en la mente de su amigo, observando minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Tony permaneció frente a él casi sin parpadear sus ojos chocolatosos, sumergido en las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué decidiría? ¿Querría continuar con esa locura de la operación a pesar de llevar un bebé dentro suyo?

Un montón más de preguntas similares empezaron a producirse en su mente, pero no fue hasta que Tony deslizó la palma de su mano hasta la zona de su vientre y una ligera sonrisa —sólo las comisuras de su boca elevadas— apareció en su rostro, que Stephen pudo respirar tranquilo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda tomar para evitar el dolor?

Tony conectó su mirada con la de Stephen y éste pudo ver el color rosado que apareció en las mejillas de su amigo antes de decir:

—Algo que no afecte al… bebé.

Stephen sonrió con dulzura, aliviado de escuchar a su amigo aceptando la existencia de su pequeño o pequeña, pero su mirada entristeció al saber que no podría ayudarlo.

—Lo siento Tony, pero no hay medicamento que no afecte, aunque sea un poco, al embrión.

Tony suspiró, pero lo aceptó sin replicar.

—Creo que es momento de que me vaya.

—¿En qué viniste hasta aquí?

—En auto —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y piensas regresar en auto? ¿aún sabiendo lo que te ocurre?

—Hey, tranquilo. ¿Crees que soy idiota? —Stephen lo miró con una ceja alzada— No respondas —gruñó—. Happy está afuera, él me llevará hasta la torre.

Stephen se relajó y dejó a su amigo salir de la sala que por ese día se había convertido en su consultorio. Lo siguió hasta la entrada y antes de que Tony la cruzara le dijo:

—Voy a ir a examinarte cada viernes, ¿entendido?

—Como gustes —dijo sin voltear, agitando una mano en el aire como despedida.

El gesto podría parecer desinteresado, pero Stephen sabía que Tony se lo agradecía. El hombre tal vez habría aceptado la existencia de esa nueva vida creciendo dentro de él, pero apostaba a que también estaba asustado, no sólo por el hecho de que iba a ser padre, sino por la enfermedad que lo devoraba poco a poco.

Stephen decidió en ese momento estar ahí para su amigo siempre que lo necesitara, sin importar nada, pues Tony en el futuro podrá estar ciego, pero él nunca dejará que se sumerja en la oscuridad.

ஐ. ¸¸ **IV** ¸¸. ஐ

—Jarvis —llamó Tony desde el diván en la sala en el cual estaba recostado.

El mencionado entró al lugar sosteniendo una bandeja con una de sus manos.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

—Tengo antojo —dijo mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre.

Jarvis soltó una risita antes de preguntar:

—¿Y cuál es ese antojo, señor?

—Otra vez el helado de flores de cerezo.

Jarvis estuvo a punto de responder cuando un gran círculo de luz se abrió en medio de la sala y el Hechicero Supremo, Stephen Strange, lo cruzó.

El recién llegado miró en dirección a su amigo por unos cuántos segundos antes de reparar en la nueva figura que se encontraba a su lado. No supo como reaccionar, claramente era alguien nuevo para él, pero al juzgar por la actitud relajada de su amigo y la confianza que demostraba al tomar la bebida que el otro hombre le acercaba le dijo que era alguien conocido.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor Strange —lo saludó Jarvis con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Stephen? —preguntó Tony levantando un poco la cabeza y dirigiendo sus ciegos ojos en su dirección— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stephen miró de uno a otro antes de responder:

—Es viernes.

—¿En serio? —estaba claramente confundido— Lo siento, últimamente no sé qué día es el que estoy viviendo.

—Estamos a viernes veintidós de julio, señor.

—Gracias Jarvis —respondió mientras levantaba su bebida y la tomaba con cuidado, y Stephen se perdió un poco en su tono de voz, tan parecido al sarcástico que usaba antes, antes de reparar en el nombre con el que había llamado a este nuevo hombre.

—¿Jarvis? —preguntó asombrado y confundido, claramente no era un llamado, pero de todos modos el mencionado respondió:

—¿Sí, doctor Strange?

—Pero… ¿cómo es que… ¿qué diablos?

—Que elocuente, Stephen, cariño —respondió Tony, con actitud relajada y aún bebiendo de lo que ahora podía notar que era una malteada de chocolate con crema batida.

—Tony, ¿cómo es posible que haya un Jarvis de carne y hueso junto a ti? —se acercó hasta estar a sólo un par de pasos de ellos.

—Bueno, no es exactamente de carne y hueso.

—Tony —le llamó en tono de advertencia.

—Oye, yo no tuve nada que ver, no me llames como si me estuvieras regañando —hizo un puchero y se irguió hasta terminar sentado en el diván, cuidando, a pesar de su ceguera, de no derramar ni una gota de su malteada.

Stephen arqueó una ceja en clara incredulidad, pero antes de poder decir algo, Jarvis le respondió.

—En eso el señor Stark tiene razón, Doctor Strange, yo hice todo por mi cuenta.

En esta ocasión la ceja arqueada fue dirigida a él y fue el momento en el que Jarvis procedió a contar nuevamente el proceso que realizó para crear su cuerpo artificial.

Después de alrededor de treinta minutos el relato había terminado y Stephen pudo volver a respirar tranquilo después de varias semanas de angustia, pues el que su amigo viviera solo sin permitir el acceso a sus otros amigos más que a él —el suyo siendo reducido a un simple día a la semana— y con Visión desaparecido, lo había estado dejando intranquilo hasta el punto de quitarle horas de sueño.

Stephen soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a su amigo para empezar con su examen.

—Bueno, tomaré las nuevas noticias como algo bueno —pudo ver a Tony fruncir el ceño, pero lo ignoró y continuó hablando—. Es mejor empezar de una vez.

—De acuerdo —gruñó el otro hombre y extendió una mano, Stephen se sorprendió al ver el gesto pues Tony nunca había aceptado ni solicitado su ayuda. No dijo nada y se acercó un paso, pero cuando Tony volvió a hablar, se dio cuenta que su mano no había buscado la de él— ¿Jarvis?

Stephen se apartó y observó en silencio a su amigo siendo guiado por el androide en dirección a la habitación donde habían montado su “consultorio” personal.

Con una sonrisa extendiéndose en los labios, siguió a aquel par, dándose cuenta de que había encontrado la herramienta que le faltaba para poder aplicar el tratamiento necesario para curar a su amigo.

ஐ. ¸¸ **V** ¸¸. ஐ

—¿Jarvis? No estoy muy seguro de esto —le dijo Tony en un tono que claramente era temeroso a pesar de querer sonar firme, mientras se apretaba la sudadera a su alrededor tratando de cubrir su abultado vientre, el cual gracias a su todavía pequeño tamaño era perfectamente camuflado por la amplia prenda y no era necesario que su dueño la apretara en su contorno.

—No hay nada que temer.

—¿Temer? No es miedo lo que siento es… —se interrumpió, claramente no encontrando una excusa creíble— Ok tal vez si sienta una poco de miedo, pero tienes que comprender, no puedo salir así por las calles —dijo mientras con un gesto de sus manos señalaba sus ojos.

Jarvis sintió la necesidad de soltar un suspiro.

Su creador realmente se veía muy afectado y ya no estaba muy seguro de continuar con ello, pero recordó su plática con el Doctor Strange y sus recomendaciones.

 _—Tienes que sacarlo de esta torre —_ dijo en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron lejos de Tony—, _no es bueno para él ni para el bebé que permanezca todo el día aquí._

 _—¿Qué sugiere que haga? —_ había preguntado Jarvis.

— _Tony confía en ti por encima de todo y de todos, aprovecha eso, trata de sugerirle salir a tomar paseos, a ir al cine o a algún restaurante, o cualquier otra cosa, el punto es que respire aire puro y haga un poco de ejercicio._

Jarvis permaneció en silencio algunos segundos, tratando de idear alguna situación en la que pudiera ofrecerle a Tony salir de la torre y casi al instante recordó lo que el moreno le había dicho segundos antes de que apareciera el hechicero.

— _Ha estado teniendo antojos un tanto extravagantes —_ comentó, pero el doctor no lo comprendió así que siguió explicando—. _Poco antes de que usted llegara me dijo que tenía antojo de un específico helado que sólo venden en Japón._

Stephen había sonreído al escucharlo.

— _Perfecto, puedes llevarlo ahí, además, en Japón no estarán esperándolo, así que habrá muy pocos paparazzis, podrán pasar medianamente inadvertidos._

Jarvis no se veía muy seguro.

— _Esto de la salida, ¿tiene que ser en un lugar público? ¿no sería mejor empezar con algo un poco más tranquilo?_

Stephen realmente consideró sus palabras, pensando probablemente en los pros, contras y posibles resultados.

— _Japón es un lugar en el que respetan tu espacio personal, no será tan abrumante —_ explicó— _, podemos empezar con esto, si en dado caso fuera demasiado para su estado de ánimo, entonces podríamos sugerir lugares no tan concurridos._

Jarvis había asentido en acuerdo y juntos planearon la propuesta y el cómo harían el viaje.

Jarvis parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera saliendo de sus _pensamientos,_ se acercó a su creador y le tomó con cuidado de una de sus manos.

—No hay de que preocuparse, yo estaré a su lado en todo momento.

Tony negó una vez más.

—No entiendes, no puedo dejar que la gente me vea así, inútil, indefenso, dependiente.

Jarvis sonrió con lo que se podría decir cariño y apretó un poco la mano de Tony entre las suyas.

—No lo permitiré, señor, no dejaré que nadie se percate de ello. Yo lo guiaré, yo lo protegeré.

Tony suspiró, dándose por vencido, se acercó al cuerpo artificial pero cálido y posó su frente en el pecho contrario.

—No me vayas a dejar solo —dijo muy quedito, como si tuviera miedo de que el mundo lograra escucharlo.

Jarvis lo rodeó con sus brazos al tiempo que decía:

—Nunca.

Después de unos minutos, Jarvis se separó lentamente, se sacó unos lentes de sol del bolsillo interno de su saco y se los colocó a Tony, luego se acercó al gran botón rojo que estaba a un costado de la nave y lo oprimió, abriendo así la rampa del Quinjet en el que estaban, caminando en su dirección y guiando a Tony, tomándolo de una de sus manos.

Los trámites en el aeropuerto de Narita fueron manejados por Jarvis hablando en un perfecto japonés, y, cuando fue necesaria la participación de Tony —unas cuantas firmas en un par de papeles—, Jarvis lo manejó todo tan perfecto que ninguno de los trabajadores de migración se dio cuenta de su ceguera ni de su embarazo.

Una vez todo documentado, Jarvis, con la mano de Tony en su codo para que de esa forma estuviera más cerca de él, se acercó al auto que acababa de rentar y ayudó a su creador a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, cuidando de no hacer un gesto o ademán que pudiera interpretarse como lo que sucedía realmente.

Ambos soltaron un respiro de alivio una vez dentro del automóvil, Tony relajándose al instante y Jarvis observándolo con detenimiento tratando de averiguar si estaba pasando por demasiado estrás, pero al parecer, además de un poco de ansiedad, todo estaba perfecto en Tony.

—Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí? —le preguntó, extendiendo una sonrisa en su rostro y no pudo evitar el extraño impulso de reír cuando escuchó al de ojos cafés soltar un bufido.

ஐ. ¸¸ **VI** ¸¸. ஐ

—¿Hay mucha gente? —preguntó muy quedo.

—Más o menos —respondió mientras miraba alrededor.

—¿Nos están mirando mucho? —volvió a preguntar antes de tomar una gran cucharada de helado.

—Un poco —respondió reticente, pero se apresuró a continuar cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño—, pero parece que es más por el hecho de ser dos hombres adultos comiendo helado que por otra cosa.

Tony inclinó un poco la cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Cómo?

Jarvis, desde su lugar en una de las esquinas del local, lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro de Tony y observó a la clientela del lugar.

—La mayoría son… jóvenes señoritas y mujeres con sus hijos.

—Oh —soltó Tony, pero el ceño fruncido permaneció en su rostro mientras continuaba comiendo de su helado, pero a los pocos minutos se borró, más interesado en saborear el helado.

Cuando Jarvis vio a Tony terminar su helado y seguir saboreando la cuchara como tratando de quitarle hasta el último vestigio de sabor, miró hacia la malteada frente a él, que había pedido para pasar desapercibido, y se la extendió al otro.

—¿Quiere mi malteada? —le ofreció.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado.

Jarvis por alguna razón, se encogió de hombros y le sonrió mientras decía:

—No creo poder tomármela.

Jarvis escuchó algunos suspiros y unas sonrisitas a unas cuantas mesas y al levantar la mirada pudo ver a un grupo de señoritas adolescentes mirando de vez en cuando en su dirección.

—Oh, cierto —dijo, como si hubiera olvidado qué era realmente Jarvis, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del androide y ajeno a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, pero tomó la malteada y se apresuró a devorarla también.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo unos minutos después— ¿Quiere volver a Nueva York o que busque alojamiento aquí?

Tony se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, dudando, pero finalmente se decidió.

—Busca algo aquí.

Jarvis sonrió y se levantó de su asiento al tiempo que decía:

—Muy bien, vamos.

—¡Espera!

Entonces Tony estiró la mano y le tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndolo el simple hecho de que el castaño lo hubiera logrado a pesar de no poder ver.

—Podrías… —Tony dudó, y Jarvis pensó por un momento que Tony se había arrepentido de permanecer en Japón más tiempo, Tony continuó algo cohibido— ¿Podrías comprar algunos litros de helado para llevar?

Jarvis sonrió.

—Los que usted guste, señor.

ஐ. ¸¸ **VII** ¸¸. ஐ

El viaje a Japón parecía haber sido provechoso. Tony ya no era tan reticente a salir de la torre siempre y cuando no fueran a parar a algún lugar muy concurrido, pues aún temía que la gente se enterara de su ceguera y su embarazo, pero después de Japón, aceptó ir a Italia y por fin comer esa deliciosa pasta por la que había sufrido un horrible antojo casi un mes atrás.

Londres fue el siguiente destino, o, mejor dicho, los chocolates Charbonnel Et Walker y su roast beef, después España y una Paella, luego la India y su curry.

Tony poco a poco recuperaba su confianza y su ánimo, por lo cual era más seguido que Jarvis viera sus sonrisas y escuchara sus carcajadas.

El siguiente viernes llegó mientras ellos estaban en Londres, Jarvis llamó a Stephen y le compartió su ubicación para que pudiera hacerle el chequeo semanal a Tony.

La siguiente semana fue en la India, un lugar que Tony encontró muy pacífico y en el cual decidió quedarse una semana completa.

Pero Tony no se detuvo ahí, el tercer viernes después de que empezara su “gira gastronómica” por el mundo, Stephen tuvo que ir a México para hacerle el chequeo.

Stephen cada semana encontraba a su querido amigo más animado y su embarazo iba desarrollándose mejor que durante esos primeros meses en donde Tony no hacía más que deprimirse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir de viaje? —le preguntó en cuanto se sentó en el banquillo del tocador que había arrastrado hasta un lado de la cama.

—No lo sé —Tony se encogió de hombros como si realmente no le importara, hojeando una revista acerca de la comida en México—, la gastronomía mexicana es muy extensa, todo un patrimonio de la humanidad. ¿Sabías que cada uno de los estados de México tiene su platillo tradicional?

Stephen arqueó una ceja y lo observó fijamente por al menos un minuto completo antes de decir:

—No lo sabía, ¿y tú sabías que estas entrando a tu vigésima semana de gestación?, lo cual quiere decir que no falta mucho para que tu vientre empiece a abultarse hasta el punto en que no puedas ocultarlo con una sudadera amplia.

Tony hizo un puchero, pero no respondió, en su lugar dejó a un lado la revista y levantó la playera que vestía para poder descubrir su vientre que, tal y como lo había dicho Stephen, ya estaba empezando a ganar tamaño.

Stephen aguardó por una respuesta, pero al no recibirla procedió a examinar el vientre de su amigo.

El pequeño o pequeña parecía estar creciendo sanamente, tenía un buen tamaño para su tiempo actual de gestación y el vientre aun conservaba algo de espacio, cosa que comprobó hundiendo un par de dedos con suavidad en algunos puntos estratégicos. El bebé todavía tenía un buen espacio para moverse libremente, no que lo hiciera en esa etapa, pero esto le ayudaba a pronosticar cuánto tiempo más podría estar esa criatura dentro del vientre masculino de Tony.

Para su satisfacción personal, Stephen pudo dictaminar que el feto tenía grandes probabilidades de terminar sus cuarenta semanas dentro del vientre de su padre.

Al finalizar con su examen físico, procedió a realizar un hechizo que había aprendido a hacer un par de meses atrás, uno con el que podría, no ver la forma astral del feto, pero sí algo muy parecido.

—Muy bien Tony, todo parece ir muy bien, el pequeño crece a velocidad saludable y por lo que puedo ver, también se está gestando perfectamente —le comentó mientras hacía girar la imagen para poder verla desde todos los ángulos posibles—. Oh, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí —Strange observó atentamente cierto punto en la anatomía del feto y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se extendiera sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Tony con algo de ansiedad, no mucha, pero lo suficiente para poder registrarla en su voz.

—Bueno, parece que al fin se nos ha permitido saber cuál es el sexo de esta criatura —Stephen pudo ver como la sorpresa y la alegría empezaban a cubrir las facciones del rostro de su amigo—, ¿te gustaría saberlo?

Tony sonrió de una manera tan deslumbrante y maravillosa y esperanzada que Stephen podía incluso sentir como todos esos sentimientos le acariciaban la piel y eran absorbidos por sus poros. Stephen también sonrió, feliz, y respondió:

—Es un niño.

—Un niño —escuchó susurrar a su amigo—, un niño —repitió, y entonces su sonrisa se incrementó a pesar de que Stephen lo hubiera creído imposible.

La felicidad llenó el rostro y el cuerpo de Tony, y era tanta, que incluso no pudo contenerla en su cuerpo y empezó a desbordarse de él en forma de lágrimas que recorrieron las mejillas sonrojadas de Tony.

—Un niño —repitió de nuevo, esta vez incluso más bajo que la primera y entonces una gran tristeza empezó a contaminar la felicidad, haciendo que el dolor de una puñalada golpeara el pecho de Stephen.

Tony acarició su vientre con amor y devoción, sonriendo tristemente y con lágrimas de tristeza y alegría saliendo lentamente de sus ojos apagados.

—Me gustaría tanto poder verte —dijo muy quedito, como confesándoselo solamente a su pequeño.

Stephen sintió un nudo apretarse en su garganta y el escozor de unas lágrimas picando sus ojos. Desvió la mirada de la escena que protagonizaban Tony y su hijo no nato, lo que lo hizo posar sus ojos en el androide que estaba a algunos metros de ellos, de pie en medio de la habitación y con los ojos clavados en su creador.

Jarvis tenía una expresión muy seria, mucho más seria de lo normal, tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos, a pesar de ser artificiales, refulgían con una fuerza y preocupación que, de no saber que era un androide, podría jurar que era una persona de carne, hueso y sentimientos.

Stephen permaneció observándolo un buen rato hasta que el robot pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio y lo miró directamente, provocándole un escalofrío en cuanto esos, ligeramente brillosos ojos azules, se posaron sobre él con la gran potencia de esa extraña energía que parecía emanar de ellos, y entonces, una extraña idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Tal vez la “persona” frente a él no era real, sus huesos eran de metal y su piel, en apariencia humana, no era más que una falsa piel sintética, pero había algo que Stephen podía ver y reconocer.

Sentimientos.

Sentimientos humanos, debían pertenecer sólo a los humanos. Strange creía que no podía ser de otra manera, era la manera en que el multiverso trabajaba, pero él ya sabía que éste también tiene sus extrañezas y, por lo que podía ver, frente a él estaba una de ellas pues, ante sus ojos se encontraba el único ser no humano que, podía asegurar, tenía sentimientos.

ஐ. ¸¸ **VIII** ¸¸. ஐ

Tony se recluyó a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente ya no podía fingir frente a sus amigos que no se estaba quedando ciego.

Ninguno lo sabía, ni Pepper, ni Happy y mucho menos Rhodey.

Tony le había prohibido a Stephen que se los contara, no quería tenerlos revoloteando a su alrededor tratando de ser de ayuda y mirándolo con lástima, la cual se incrementaría al enterarse de que además de su inminente ceguera, estaba embarazado.

Exacto, ninguno de sus amigos tampoco sabía que estaba en cinta, pues estaba seguro de que no lo comprenderían. No que los culpara, él tampoco lo había entendido cuando su padre se lo había explicado después de sorprenderlo en la cama con otro hombre a la corta edad de quince años —era un adolescente hormonal experimentando cosas nuevas que no le parecían, en absoluto, desagradables—.

Tenía un útero en su interior, un útero perfectamente funcional y que podía ser inseminado si el esperma ingresaba por su ano, es decir, teniendo sexo anal sin protección con otro hombre.

— _¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! —_ le había cuestionado a su padre.

— _Porque ilusamente creí que serías un chico normal que encontraría a una chica ¡y se casaría con ella! ¡No esperaba que salieras homosexual!_

_—¡No soy homosexual!_

_—¡Entonces explícame por qué estabas en la cama revolcándote con otro hombre!_

_—¡No soy homosexual! —_ repitió y luego aclaró: _—¡Soy bisexual!_

_—Pues te recomiendo que a partir de este momento sólo forniques con mujeres, si usas protección o no, no importa, de todas formas, no quedarán preñadas._

La furia que le llenaba se había apagado al instante y una ligera inseguridad la reemplazó.

 _—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —_ preguntó muy quedito.

_—La modificación de ADN que te realizamos mientras eras un feto para que pudieras nacer, falló las primeras dos veces que tratamos de hacerla antes de descubrir que eran tus cromosomas masculinos lo que provocaba el fracaso, así que, durante el tercer intento, tratamos de engañar al suero inyectándote primero hormonas femeninas, las cuales debieron haber desaparecido a los pocos días._

_» Creímos que no te afectaría y al pasar los meses empezaste a crecer normalmente. Los exámenes indicaban que todo iba como debería, incluso los exámenes post-parto y los que continuamos haciéndote por algunos años, hasta que, un día, a uno de los doctores le dio por hacerte un eco y entonces lo vimos —_ su padre hizo un gesto que lo hacía ver como su estuviera molesto y fijó la mirada en el vientre de Tony—, _un útero._

Tony había reprimido el impulso de colocar sus manos sobre su vientre pues creía que la potente mirada disgustada de su padre sería capaz de hacerle daño. Entonces su padre desvió la mirada y continuó:

— _Algunos estudios después, indicaron que el suero que ayudaría a tu madre a terminar el tiempo de gestación había asimilado las hormonas y las había inyectado en ti de manera permanente, pero tus cromosomas masculinos no podían ser eliminados tampoco, así que el resultado fue un hermafroditismo físicamente inclinado hacia el género masculino, pero interiormente al femenino._

Su padre entonces había esperado por una respuesta, pero Tony no había podido decir nada al estar en shock, así, soltando un suspiro de frustración, Howard había girado sobre sus talones y se había encaminado a la salida del estudio en el que habían estado.

— _Espero que escuches mi advertencia, Anthony, y dejes de menearle el culo a cuanto imbécil se te ponga enfrente._

Y con esas palabras su padre había terminado la plática más importante y, tal vez, la más larga que había tenido con él en toda su vida.

A Tony le había costado entenderlo y asimilarlo, muchos años de hecho, hasta que él mismo pudo hacerse sus propios exámenes para poder descubrir y entender su propio cuerpo.

Así que Tony no había ni siquiera intentado explicárselo a Pepper y a Rhodey, en cuanto se enteró del embarazo supo que nunca se lo podría decir a nadie, se encerró en su torre, recibiendo periódicamente una despensa completa para no morir de hambre, comunicándose con sus amigos con sólo llamadas de voz o mensajes y esperando a que todo sucediera lo mejor posible.

ஐ. ¸¸ **IX** ¸¸. ஐ

—Debería invitar a la señorita Potts o al coronel Rhodes a visitarlo, señor Stark.

Jarvis miró a Tony detener el viaje que su tenedor, lleno de chop suey y pollo agridulce, realizaba desde el plato que cargaba por debajo de su barbilla con una mano hasta su boca, y fruncía el ceño en su dirección.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que debería de invitar a alguno de sus amigos a visitarlo, creo que le hará bien.

Tony hizo una mueca y dejó el plato lleno de comida china sobre la mesita que tenía frente a él.

—Jarvis, creo que deberías ir a verificarte los circuitos porque estás diciendo cosas disparatadas —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jarvis suprimió el impulso de exhalar y recordó por qué era importante el tema que estaba por discutir con su mimado señor Stark.

Nuevamente había sido el doctor Strange el que se lo había comentado tres días atrás.

— _Tienes que convencer a Tony de ver a sus amigos, no te vayas a ofender, pero no creo que la sola compañía de su inteligencia artificial sea lo único que necesite._

Jarvis lo había mirado con una ceja en alto, claramente dudándolo, pues no existía nadie en el mundo al que le importara el bienestar de Tony más que a él.

— _Escucha, sé que te importa y que harías lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo y saludable, pero ésta auto-reclusión no es sana para él. Esto podría ocasionar daños psicológicos en Tony. Tienes que convencerlo de ver a sus amigos, necesita apoyarse en ellos, confiar en ellos, los va a necesitar después de que nazca el pequeño, va a necesitar gente que conozca su secreto, que lo comprenda y que lo ayude a seguir adelante._

Ante eso, Jarvis no había podido refutarlo, él mismo podía notarlo. El viaje por México se había terminado después de dos semanas, cuando el vientre de Tony se notaba claramente bajo sus sudaderas. Habían regresado a la torre al instante y después de eso no habían salido de ahí en veinte días.

A Jarvis le hubiera encantado negarlo, pero no podía. El humor de Tony se había ido apagando poco a poco, no quería decir que estaba igual de deprimido que antes del viaje, pero Tony ya casi no reía, y supo que tenía que hacer algo antes de que todo fuera a empeorar.

Así que aquí estaba, frente a su creador, tratando de convencerlo de ver a las dos personas en quienes más confiaba.

—Mis circuitos están perfectamente, señor, en serio debería considerar la idea de llamar a la señorita Potts, el día de hoy se comunicó muy temprano para saber su estado.

Tony se removió incómodo sobre el sofá de la estancia central.

—Si lo que quieres es que la llame, lo haré, pero no pienso invitarla, ya hablamos de esto, Jarvis, no se puede enterar.

—La necesita, señor, y la necesitará una vez que nazca el bebé, necesitará su apoyo, el de ella y el del señor Rhodes.

—No la necesito —replicó—, es decir, sí la quiero y la extraño, pero prefiero tragarme la añoranza por unos cuantos meses más a tener que tragármela el resto de mi vida después de que ella me rechace y me repudie.

Jarvis esta vez sí exhaló profundamente.

—No lo rechazará, la señorita Potts le tiene un gran cariño, ella lo aceptará.

—No, Jarvis, no lo hará.

—¿Es que acaso es tan poca la fe que le tiene a sus amigos? ¿De verdad los cree unos seres desalmados capaces de odiarlo y de sentir lástima por usted por un par de cosas en las que usted no tuvo la culpa de nada?

Tony abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras y el tono crudo de voz que Jarvis había utilizado.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Tony empezaron a brillar a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos. Jarvis maldijo sin darse cuenta y se apresuró hasta donde Tony se encontraba. Se arrodilló frente a él y le colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, palmeándolas suavemente y frotándolas un poco, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Lo siento señor, eso estuvo fuera de lugar, por favor, disculpe mi insolencia, por favor no llore.

Tony se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos, pero de nada le servía pues parecía como si éstas no quisieran detenerse, salían y salían a borbotones de esos preciosos ojos, empapando las mejillas mucho más rápido de lo que Tony tardaba en limpiarlas.

—Shhh… —Jarvis llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Tony y empezó a limpiar suavemente las lágrimas utilizando sus pulgares— tranquilícese por favor, lamento mucho mis palabras…

—N-no —le interrumpió—, e-esta-ah bie-en —Tony inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces tratando de controlar sus hipidos, un poco más tranquilo continuó diciendo—: Es cierto lo que di-ices, no debería-ah desconfiar así de eh-ellos.

Las lágrimas aminoraron su marcha, pero todavía de vez en cuando salía una que otra de esos ojos chocolatosos. Jarvis no movió sus manos de donde estaban, siguieron enmarcando el rostro de Tony, acariciándolo suavemente y limpiando las pocas lágrimas que quedaban.

Tony continuó trabajando con su respiración, tratando de calmarla lo mejor posible. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias y cuando su corazón estuvo en paz, se inclinó en dirección a Jarvis y reposó su frente en uno de sus hombros y sus manos en sus bíceps haciéndolos un puño y estrujando las mangas de su camisa blanca.

—Lo haré —dijo después de algunos minutos—, la llamaré y le pediré que venga.

Jarvis suspiró y empezó a acariciar los costados de Tony para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Estarás conmigo? —preguntó Tony muy bajito.

—No tiene que pedirlo, señor, yo siempre estaré a su lado.

Jarvis escuchó a Tony suspirar y lo sintió relajarse entre sus brazos.

ஐ. ¸¸ **X** ¸¸. ஐ

Desde el momento en que había sido creado, Jarvis había velado el sueño de Tony cada noche, o bueno, cada que el señor Stark caía rendido después de largas horas de trabajo.

Cuando había sido sólo una inteligencia artificial intangible no había podido hacer mucho aquellas noches en las que Tony sufría de una pesadilla. No eran muy comunes, pero sucedían, sobre todo después de su secuestro en Afganistán y la pelea en Nueva York.

En esos tiempos había tratado de ayudar abriendo las ventanas, encendiendo las luces o activando una alarma lo suficientemente alta para poder despertarlo. Por fortuna, la mayoría de las veces había funcionado.

El que Jarvis agradeciera la existencia de su cuerpo físico para poder tratar las pesadillas de Tony de una manera más reconfortante para el señor Stark no había sucedido hasta la noche anterior a su reencuentro con Pepper.

Fue pasada la media noche. Tony llevaba al menos tres horas dormido cuando el ligero cambio en su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración. Cuando lo notó, Jarvis se irguió en el sillón en la habitación de Tony en el que se sentaba todas las noches para poder cuidar de su creador y continuar velando su sueño.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Tony y un gemido salió de sus labios. Jarvis se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a Tony, quien se había encogido en sí mismo y había adoptado una posición fetal.

—No, por favor —susurraba entre sueños—, por favor, no me dejen.

Jarvis posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Tony y la otra sobre su espalda, dándole ligeras palmadas para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Shhh… tranquilo, señor Stark, está bien, todo esta bien —le decía suavemente.

—N-no, Pepper…

—Shhh… —cuando notó pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Tony no le quedó más opción que despertarlo.

Lo sacudió ligeramente de un hombro, llamándolo por su nombre varias veces, hasta que por fin los ojos oscuros de Tony se abrieron.

—Tranquilo, señor Stark, todo esta bien —Tony dio un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó su voz, pero cuando ésta fue procesada por su cerebro y fue reconocida, su cuerpo se relajó.

—Jarvis —le llamó y extendió sus manos hasta alcanzarlo y rodear su torso para poder atraerlo y apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Jarvis se dejó hacer y rodeó los hombros de Tony con sus brazos, dándole ligeras palmadas en su espalda.

—Jarvis, tengo miedo —le dijo muy bajito, tanto que incluso le costó escucharlo en el profundo silencio que los rodeaba y que sólo era alterado por su respiración agitada.

—No debe tenerlo, señor Stark, todo estará bien, se lo puedo asegurar.

—Pero Pepper…

—Shhh… la señorita Potts es una gran mujer y una amiga aún mejor, ella lo aceptará, ya lo verá.

Tony apretó su agarre en él y después de soltar un largo suspiro, lo aflojó poco a poco.

Jarvis ayudó a Tony a recostarse y luego le acomodó la sábana para protegerlo del fresco que los últimos días de septiembre estaban trayendo.

Cuando terminó, se enderezó y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero la mano firme de Tony en una de sus muñecas, lo detuvo. Dirigió su mirada al rostro frente a él y esperó unos segundos.

—¿Podrías recostarte a mi lado?

Hubo un extraño movimiento dentro del tórax de Jarvis que no supo explicar, pero lo ignoró de momento y respondió:

—Por supuesto.

Entonces se recostó al lado de Tony, quien al sentirlo a su lado se acercó a él y sin decir nada tomó el brazo de Jarvis que tenía más próximo y lo acomodó de manera en que pudiera colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro y pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo cálido.

Jarvis volvió a sentir esa alteración en su tórax y programó un recordatorio de verificar sus circuitos en esa zona al día siguiente, después de la reunión con la señorita Potts.

—Buenas noches Jarvis —escuchó decir a Tony.

—Buenas noches señor Stark —respondió mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

ஐ. ¸¸ **XI** ¸¸. ஐ

Tony podía escuchar el repiqueteo que los tacones de Pepper hacían sobre el suelo lustrado de su piso en la torre, y entre más incrementaba el sonido, más se incrementaban los nervios que lo carcomían desde dentro.

Jarvis se encontraba a su lado, tal y como se lo había dicho, sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, ambos aguardado a que la rubia diera vuelta por el pasillo para finalmente tenerla frente a ellos.

Tony empezó a apretarse las manos sobre su regazo y el movimiento que estaban haciendo sus piernas empezaba a rayar en lo frenético.

Sintió unas ligeras pataditas en la parte izquierda de su vientre —“ _Ahí no, mi amor, que ahí es donde se encuentra mi vejiga”—_ , la manera en que su bebé siempre trataba de reconfortarlo, y después, sintió la mano de Jarvis sobre su rodilla derecha tratando de tranquilizarlo un par de segundos antes de que la alta figura de Pepper girara en el pasillo y la tuviera a sólo unos metros de distancia.

Tony pudo escuchar la clara inhalación de sorpresa que había llenado los pulmones de su mejor amiga, un gesto que, por lo que pudo escuchar, le decía que Pepper estaba claramente sorprendida de verlo, como si nunca hubiera creído realmente que la dejaría presentarse ante él.

—¡Tony! —gritó ella y se apresuró a él, dándole la vuelta a la larga mesa que había entre ellos

—¡E-espera! —gritó él y levantó las manos señalándole que se detuviera.

Pepper frunció el ceño, confundida, pero se detuvo y bajó sus brazos, esperando.

—Y-yo… —Tony titubeó— quisiera decir- confesarte algo antes de que te acerques un poco más.

—¿Confesar? —preguntó aún confundida, y Tony podía jurar que ella estaba girando la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda en ese tierno ademán que a él le había encantado desde la primera vez que la vio hacerlo.

—Sí, yo… bueno, lo que voy a compartir contigo es algo delicado que he mantenido mucho tiempo en secreto, y que es de suma importancia que lo entiendas antes de que continuemos con esto.

Pepper seguía claramente confundida, pero esperó a que continuara.

Tony dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones antes de continuar.

—Del otro lado de la mesa hay un par carpetas, necesito que tomes el primero y leas su contenido.

Tony aguardo, pero después de unos larguísimos segundos, escuchó los tacones de Pepper alejarse un par de pasos y volver a detenerse. La escuchó tomar asiento y cuando el crujido que hace el papel le llegó, supo que ya había tomado la carpeta.

Por algunos minutos, no hubo ruido alguno en la sala en la que se encontraban a parte del que hacía el movimiento de las hojas entre las manos de Pepper.

Cuando un sonido similar a un gemido o a un sonido de consternación abandonó los labios de Pepper supo que había llegado a la parte del diagnóstico.

Ceguera.

—Tony… —le llamó en un susurro desde el otro lado de la mesa, que él pudo escuchar a la perfección gracias a la agudeza auditiva que había desarrollado a causa de dicha ceguera.

—Yo… lamento habértelo ocultado, realmente quise decírtelo, pero hubo… hay algo más que me hacía dudar.

—Tony —le volvió a llamar, esta vez en un suspiro—, no tienes porqué dudar, no te voy a rechazar por eso, al contrario, quiero se un apoyo para ti.

Tony contuvo la respiración y apretó la mano de Jarvis que había estado sobre su rodilla y que no se había dado cuenta que había tomado con la suya.

Tony escuchó a Pepper levantarse y se apresuró a decir:

—Espera —la escuchó vacilar—, sólo… sólo un poco más, hay otra carpeta, debes mirar esa también.

Pepper se tomó algunos segundos antes de sentarse nuevamente. Tony escuchó como una carpeta era deslizada sobre la superficie de la mesa seguida del crujido que hacía la otra al abrirse.

En esta ocasión la lectura duró más tiempo, Tony pudo notar que las hojas de esa carpeta casi no hacían ruido, probablemente porque el papel era más viejo, y algunos archivos estaban tan manoseados, que el papel estaba muy suave, casi a punto de romperse.

En esta ocasión, cuando Pepper llegó al punto clave, no hubo sonido alguno más que el de la carpeta al crujir bajo sus dedos.

—Tony… —le llamó en una exhalación— esto que viene aquí, ¿es cierto? —su tono de voz era demasiado serio, no podía detectar sentimiento alguno.

Apretando más fuerte la mano de Jarvis, respondió:

—Sí.

—Nunca mencionaste nada de lo que está aquí más que el hecho de ser estéril —algunos papeles crujieron y ella se corrigió: —Bueno, que tu esperma es estéril.

—Lo siento Pepper, pero debes entender, que esto no es algo que se le pueda contar a alguien, no cuando es algo tan raro, tan… antinatural.

Hubo un largo y pesado silencio entre ellos antes de ser roto por Pepper.

—¿Y por qué revelarlo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Tony tembló y apretó nuevamente la mano en la suya.

—¿Jar? ¿Me ayudas?

Tony no escuchó palabra alguna de Pepper. Jarvis se levantó de su lugar a su lado, tuvo que soltar su mano, para hacer un cambio de manos y poder sostener su cintura con la mano que acababa de liberar.

Cuando Tony estuvo de pie frente a Pepper, con nada más que una delgada camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, sintió el pánico subir por su pecho.

Un sonido extraño se atoró en la garganta de Pepper cuando claramente había notado la gran protuberancia que un bebé de casi siete meses formaba en su vientre.

—¿T-Tony? —escuchó el débil llamado de su mejor amiga.

—E-esta es la razón por la que no había querido verte —dijo, y luego se corrigió: —A nadie.

Pasaron muchos minutos, largos minutos, donde Tony podía sentir la mirada de su amiga sobre su vientre. Tony no podía decir nada, un gran nudo en su garganta bloqueaba todo, incluso las ganas de vomitar que repentinamente le habían dado.

Entonces, Tony pudo escuchar el lento sonido que hacía la silla de Pepper al ser deslizada, y los aún más lentos pasos de su amiga acercándose a él.

Tony apretó la mano de Jarvis de una manera en la que, si Jarvis hubiera sido humano, la mano estaría completamente blanca porque él claramente le estaría cortando la circulación de la sangre.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a él, Tony aguardó con ansias el siguiente movimiento de la mujer frente a él y, aunque lo esperaba, no pudo evitar el ligero respingo que dio al escuchar el frufrú que la ropa hizo cuando ella se movió, ni tampoco pudo evitar tensarse al sentir una mano posarse delicadamente sobre su vientre.

La mano acarició su barriga lenta y tranquilizadoramente, provocando que el pequeño se removiera y diera unas cuantas pataditas. Cuando su cuerpo se tranquilizó, pudo sentir una segunda mano, igual de delicada que la primera, acariciar el otro lado de su estómago.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas? —preguntó con voz suave, como si lo que tuviera entre sus manos fuera un bebé dormido y no un vientre abultado, pero aún así, Tony no pudo distinguir nada en el tono de su voz.

—Casi siete meses.

—¿Es niño o niña?

—Niño.

Pepper continuó acariciando con suavidad su vientre por un largo momento y Tony se permitió relajarse por completo.

—Tony —lo llamó la rubia en el mismo tono plano y sin emociones—, te haré una pregunta y de tu respuesta dependerá la manera en la que este bebé significará para mí.

Tony se tensó ante sus palabras, pero de todas formas preguntó:

—¿C-cuál es tu pregunta?

—¿Me permitirás tratar a este pequeño como lo haría una tía y consentirlo como cualquiera haría con su sobrino?

Cuando Pepper formuló su pregunta Tony pudo escuchar el tono emocionado que la bañaba y su cuerpo dejó caer toda la tensión que le embargaba.

Un resoplido de risa fue lo que salió de la boca de Tony antes de asentir con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y algunas lágrimas escociendo sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, no podría desearlo de otra forma —respondió una vez que el nudo en su garganta se había deshecho por completo.

Pepper entonces llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Tony y le acarició las mejillas con sus suaves dedos, hasta que estos tomaron los lentes de sol, que él había estado usando desde el principio, y se los retiraba.

—Tus ojos se siguen viendo hermosos —le dijo ella después de un claro escrutinio—, aunque definitivamente echaré de menos el brillo que los iluminaba y los hacía resplandecer.

Tony sonrió, maravillado, y se inclinó para poder rodear a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, cuidando de no apretar su vientre entre ellos.

Permanecieron abrazados por mucho tiempo, separándose lentamente después de no supo cuánto tiempo, él aun sonriendo hasta que la escuchó aclararse la garganta.

—Ahora, Tony, me gustaría preguntarte ¿quién es este hombre y por qué está tan apegado a ti?

Tony rio, se separó de ella y buscó con su mano el brazo de Jarvis, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—En realidad, es alguien que ya conoces, cariño.

—Creo que recordaría a un hombre como él, _cariño_.

Tony soltó otra risita.

—¿Jar?

—Buenas tardes, señorita Potts, es un gusto verla de nuevo.

Tony sonrió al escuchar la expresión de sorpresa atorarse en la garganta de Pepper al escuchar la, perfectamente reconocible, voz de Jarvis.

ஐ. ¸¸ **XII** ¸¸. ஐ

—¿Qué opinas de David?

—Mmm… ¿Qué significa?

—“Aquel que es amado”.

—Bueno, es mi hijo, es obvio que será amado por todo el mundo, pero no me convence.

Pepper bufó y continuó leyendo el pequeño libro que había traído ese día: “101 nombres especiales para tu bebé y su significado”.

—¿Matthew? Éste significa “regalo de Dios”.

—Mmm… tal vez —pero no se escuchaba convencido.

—¿Y Lucas? Significa “el que ilumina”.

Tony hizo un gesto y negó con la cabeza, acariciando lentamente su vientre, arrullando a su bebe para que permaneciera tranquilo pues esos últimos días había estado algo inquieto, moviéndose o pateando cada cinco minutos y mientras Tony arrullaba a su bebé, él estaba siendo arrullado por Jarvis, en quien se había recargado cuando se había sentado en el sofá más grande de la sala.

—¿Y Charles? —continuó Pepper— Este significa “hombre libre”.

Esta vez hizo un gesto de desagrado y negó nuevamente.

—¿Paul “hombre de gran humildad”? —Tony volvió a negar— Agh, ¿sabes qué? Te los leeré todos uno por uno —le avisó y empezó la larga lista— Adrian: que viene del mar. August: el que es venerado. Albert: el que brilla por su nobleza. Alejandro: el que rechaza al hombre. Alfonse: siempre reparado para el combate. Alfred: aconsejado por los elfos. Andreu: masculino. Angel: mensajero. Antho… —se interrumpió— oh, vaya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ante el tono maravillado de Pepper.

—Sí que le haces honor a tu nombre, Tony.

Tony, confundido, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque su significado es: el que afronta las adversidades.

Tony sintió algo cálido en el pecho, pero trató de no decir nada con su lenguaje corporal. Con algo de esfuerzo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia y dijo:

—Eso no importa en este momento, quiero encontrar un buen nombre para mi hijo, así que, ¿podrías continuar?

—Lo que tú digas Tony —respondió su amiga en un tono divertido y reanudó la larga lista, dejando una marca a un lado de cada uno de los nombres que a Tony le parecían dignos de su primogénito (y probablemente unigénito).

Un par de horas después, Pepper y Tony habían terminado de debatir entre los posibles nombres y en ese momento se encontraban hablando de un tema algo más urgente.

—Te extraña, ¿no deberías llamarlo?

—No lo sé, Pepper, contigo me arriesgué confiando en ese instinto materno que parecen tener todas las mujeres. ¿Y si no lo entiende? ¿Y si me rechaza?

Sintió a Jarvis acariciarle el cabello en un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante.

—Eso no pasará, lo conoces de prácticamente toda la vida, incluso más tiempo que a mí, ¿no te gustaría compartir con él una tarde como la que hemos tenido ahora? ¿No te gustaría hacerlo partícipe de esto tan importante y especial para ti?

Tony se encogió un poco en sí mismo, inseguro.

—He hablado con él —le dijo ella, Tony se tensó al instante y al parecer había sido demasiado obvio pues se apresuró a continuar—. No le dije nada de esto, Tony, ni de tus ojos ni del pequeño, sólo le dije que algo te había pasado, algo un tanto delicado y que tus negativas eran porque temías su rechazo.

Pepper se detuvo un instante, esperando una respuesta o un comentario de su parte, pero Tony no tenía idea de qué podría decir. Pepper continuó:

—Me ha dicho que sea lo que sea, no le importa, te extraña y quiere estar aquí para ti, como tú lo estuviste para él cuando se enteró de la lesión en su columna.

Tony dudó un poco, mientras movía con nerviosismo sus pies sobre el sofá, mordiéndose el labio inferior pero una suave caricia en su espalda fue todo lo que necesitó. En una profunda exhalación, dejó salir el aire que sus pulmones retuvieron sin darse cuenta, entonces se giró en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Pepper y respondió:

—Está bien, puedes decirle que venga…

—Ahora mismo —lo interrumpió ella.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?!

—Cuando hablé con él le dije que hoy vendría a verte y le prometí que trataría de convencerte —decía mientras Tony podía escuchar el tap tap de su celular—. Él me dijo que si te convencía tenía que llamarlo en ese preciso momento para poder venir de inmediato antes de que te echarás para atrás.

Tony iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Jarvis que dijo:

—¿Es esa la razón por la que el coronel Rhodes está en el Lobby del edificio?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Está aquí? —gritó algo exaltado.

—¿Bueno? ¿Rhodey? ¡Sí, lo hizo! Tienes que subir en este instante.

—¡Pepper!

—No, no te preocupes, sólo está algo nervioso. Sí, de acuerdo —y colgó la llamada—. Jarvis ¿podrías mandar el elevador a la planta baja? James está listo para subir.

—Por supuesto, señorita Potts.

—¡Jarvis!

Tony trató de separarse de Jarvis, pero éste lo detuvo rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abrazo suave pero firme a la vez.

—Relájate Tony, lo que tenemos que hacer es movernos al comedor para que la mesa cubra tu vientre como lo hiciste conmigo.

Entre Pepper y Jarvis llevaron a Tony hasta dicha mesa y lo sentaron con cuidado en una de las sillas.

—¿Dónde están las carpetas de los estudios?

—Yo las traigo —dijo Jarvis, y Tony pudo escuchar sus casi silenciosos pasos alejarse en dirección al estudio.

—Listo, ahora, tranquilo Tony —posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo giro un poco para poder tenerse frente a frente—. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

—Pepper, no estoy segu…

—Shhh, todo estará bien, créeme, y al final del día tendrás a tus dos mejores amigos a tu lado.

Jarvis regresó en ese momento y le tendió las carpetas a Pepper, ella las tomó y las colocó sobre la mesa en la punta contraria a donde estaba Tony. Jarvis se sentó a un lado de Tony y éste no perdió ni un segundo en tomar su mano y estrujarla tal y como había pasado días atrás en su reencuentro con Pepper.

El “cling” del elevador resonó en los oídos de Tony y los pasos que sonaban robotizados, a causa de las prótesis que le había hecho a su amigo antes de perder la vista por completo, le hicieron contener el aire.

—Tony —lo llamó Rhodey en un susurro y para Tony, el tono de su voz sonó como el que un hermano mayor usaría con su hermano menor que estaba asustado por obtener un regaño que creía merecerse después de hacer algo malo.

—Hola Rhodey —le respondió, temeroso.

Los pasos de Rhodey se acercaron más, haciendo que Tony apretara más la mano de Jarvis, pero éstos se detuvieron gracias a Pepper.

—Espera Rhodey, como te había dicho, hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber primero, todo está en esas carpetas —le comentó y Tony supuso que hizo un gesto apuntando al otro lado de la mesa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él y se acercó a ellas.

El resto de la reunión fue similar a como había sido la de Pepper. Rhodey le regañó un poco al enterarse de que su amigo se había estado quedando ciego poco a poco y él no les había dicho nada, negándoles el estar a su lado y ser su apoyo.

Cuando Rhodey terminó de leer la segunda carpeta un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar, tan largo que el corazón de Tony había empezado a doler de tanto que latía.

Entonces, Rhodey suspiró y dijo:

—Me resistiría un poco a creer esto, pero estamos hablando de tu padre y no dudo que sus capacidades intelectuales hayan logrado esto, aunque al parecer no era lo que quería —les dijo y Tony se permitió relajarse un poco, obligando a su corazón a serenarse y acariciando su vientre para tranquilizar a su bebé. Rhodey continuó: —Bueno, tal vez si dudaré un poco hasta que pueda verlo con mis propios ojos.

Su amigo había dicho eso en un tono que hizo dudar a Tony. Rhodey hablaba como si ya supiera algo, o como si lo sospechara, y Tony comprendió. Asintió en dirección a su amigo e hizo el intento de levantarse. Al segundo siguiente Jarvis ya estaba de pie ayudándolo.

Rhodey se acercó hasta él y sin titubeo alguno, le posó una mano sobre el vientre.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, sólo tuve que atar cabos, los meses que pasaste encerrado, que revelaras tu secreto después de tantos años —empezó a enumerar—, la ropa de bebé sobre el sofá a unos metros de a la izquierda —ante eso no pudo evitar tensarse y maldecirse por no haber recordado la gran cantidad de regalos que Pepper le había llevado en la mañana— y, por supuesto —añadió en tono divertido—, el enorme vientre que la mesa de vidrio no pudo ocultar.

Y sólo entonces Tony recordó que, efectivamente, la mesa en su comedor no era de un color sólido. A sus espaldas escuchó claramente las risitas de Pepper antes de que ella dijera:

—Te dije que tus miedos eran absurdos.

Tony se aguantó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado entre los delicados brazos de Pepper y los fuertes de Rhodey.

ஐ. ¸¸ **XIII** ¸¸. ஐ

—Vaya, hoy tenemos espectadores —comentó Strange, satisfecho, al cruzar el portal que lo transportó al piso de Tony en la Torre.

—Se pegaron sin ser invitados —respondió Tony agitando una mano como si le restara importancia.

—Tony —dijeron los dos “espectadores” en tono de advertencia.

—Muy bien, procedamos.

—Doctor Strange, quisiera hablar con usted primero, por favor —le llamó Jarvis.

Stephen se giró en su dirección y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Hay algún problema? ¿Tony tuvo síntomas extraños?

—No, todo está bien, después de que la temporada de náuseas terminara no ha habido más síntomas más que el cansancio extra.

—Muy bien —asintió—, entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto?

—Bueno, lo que quería era pedirle que examinara a Tony con la máquina de eco que permanece aquí.

Stephen frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—Es una sorpresa para el señor Stark —dijo y Stephen pudo ver el inicio de una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

Si esa idea provocaba una reacción así en el androide al que no había visto sonreír desde que lo conoció, no dudaba que, en efecto, sería una sorpresa para Tony, y una muy buena.

—De acuerdo.

Stephen se giró y se volvió a encaminar a Tony quien le estaba rezongando a la señorita Potts y al coronel Rhodes.

—Tony, el día de hoy te examinaré con el eco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito verificar algo.

Tony no se veía convencido, pero no dijo nada. Stephen procedió a realizar la inspección del abdomen y empezó a palparlo. El pequeño seguía en una buena posición, crecía rápido pero no tanto como para empezar a preocuparle el espacio en el útero.

Al terminar, Stephen encendió la máquina que no había utilizado desde el segundo mes cuando aprendió el hechizo de duplicación de energía que había adaptado para poder ver al pequeño. Le colocó el gel a Tony, quien se quejó por su frialdad, pero que ignoró y continuó esparciéndolo.

Tomó el transductor abdominal, lo colocó sobre el vientre abultado, comenzando a deslizarlo suave y lentamente sobre él.

—Muy bien, ahí esta él —anunció para el par que veía la pantalla desde el otro lado de la camilla—, les presento a Renacuajo Stark —dijo con diversión.

—¿Renacuajo? —preguntó confundida la señorita Potts.

—Stephen no ha dejado de llamarlo Renacuajo desde que le pedí que me describiera la forma de mi bebé a los dos meses de gestación —explicó Tony mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y se enfurruñaba.

Pepper soltó una risita al escucharlo.

—Bueno, debiste predecir que eso es lo que te respondería, los bebés en esa etapa a penas y han dejado la forma de un frijol.

—Pues una disculpa, nunca había pensado en tener hijos, no es mi culpa haber creído que a esa edad ya tendría su rostro formado.

Pepper al escucharlo volvió a reír, y mientras ellos hablaban, Stephen seguía examinando el vientre y cuando en un movimiento de su mano una imagen casi perfecta del rostro del pequeño se pudo ver en la imagen 3D del monitor.

Stephen sonrió y levantó la otra mano para tomar una captura de la imagen, pero otra mano se le había adelantado oprimiendo rápidamente el botón. Cuando Stephen volteó a ver al dueño de esa mano, se encontró con la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Jarvis.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dijo el androide sin mirarlo antes de darse media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Stephen lo observó confundido, pero continuó con la revisión, algo ansioso por saber qué era lo que Jarvis se traía entre manos. Pepper y Rhodey quedaron encantados con la imagen del pequeño y empezaron a describírsela a Tony.

—Su cabecita es tan redondita, tiene sus ojitos cerrados, pero creo que los tendrá ligeramente almendrados, como tú, ¡oh!, y su naricita esa sí es definitivamente tuya.

En ese momento, las puertas corredizas se abrieron y Stephen no pudo evitar girar rápidamente la cabeza para ver como era atravesada por un, aparentemente satisfecho, androide.

Jarvis se encaminó hasta donde Se encontraba Tony y se colocó justo a su lado antes de hablarle.

—Señor Stark.

—¿Sí, Jarvis? —Tony se giró en dirección de donde provenía la voz que le llamó.

—Tome —le extendió una figura rectangular en color gris del tamaño de un portarretratos, pero con un fondo de un par de centímetros.

Stephen, algo curioso, se acercó un poco y pudo notar que en la parte frontal había una especie de relieve. Tony también parecía haberla descubierto, pues tenía el ceño fruncido y ahora la exploraba con sus dedos.

Después de un par de segundos hubo un ligero titubeo en las manos de su amigo y una expresión de sorpresa se atoró en su garganta.

—Jarvis —Tony le llamó en un tono que para Stephen había sonado tan vulnerable, que empezó a dudar en si había sido una buena elección el permitir que Jarvis desarrollara su idea— ¿esto es…?

—Sí, señor Stark —respondió con una sonrisa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras los temblorosos dedos seguían explorando la superficie de ese extraño objeto.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, Stephen se acercó hasta estar justo al lado de su amigo y observó el objeto en las manos de su amigo. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, Stephen soltó un sonido de sorpresa y al fin pudo comprender las reacciones de ambos.

Entre las manos de Tony se encontraba un bloque rectangular de material desconocido por Stephen, pero carente de importancia alguna en su mente en esos momentos pues, en el frente del bloque, había una imagen impresa en 3D de la captura que Jarvis había tomado minutos antes en el monitor del eco.

Tony, con las mejillas empapadas, barría la imagen en relieve con la yema de sus dedos de manera suave y delicada, como si lo que tuviera entre sus manos fuera realmente el rostro de su hijo y una impresión de él.

Fue en ese momento en el que Stephen recordó lo que su amigo había dicho semanas atrás, cuando se había enterado del sexo del pequeño y también recordó la intensa mirada de Jarvis en ese momento, la manera en la que miraba a Tony era como si quisiera darle todo lo que él quisiera o necesitara y Stephen estaba tan conmovido, que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas también.

Stephen observó al resto de los presentes y se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones que él. Regresó su mirada a su querido amigo y sonrió cuando escuchó sus risitas encantadas y fascinadas.

ஐ. ¸¸ **XIV** ¸¸. ஐ

El miércoles catorce de diciembre Tony se había ido a la cama con una ligera molestia en la parte baja de su abdomen. Eran sólo unos ligeros pinchazos en el vientre, similares a los calambres o cólicos que había presentado durante el primer trimestre del embarazo.

Como en esa ocasión Stephen le había comentado que se debían a que su útero se había estado preparando y reajustando para poder estar en las mejores condiciones y ser capaz de completar el ciclo de gestación.

Así que Tony lo adujo a reajustes uterinos y se fue a la cama sin darle más importancia, pero después de algunas horas de sueño, los pinchazos empezaron a aumentar de dolor y el ciclo empezaba a acortarse empezó a creer que eso que sentía no eran cólicos y justo en ese momento un pinchazo muy doloroso lo hizo doblarse sobre la cama y agarrarse el estómago con fuerza.

—¿Señor Stark? —lo llamó Jarvis quien se encontraba detrás de él sobre la cama.

Después de la noche en que lo había despertado de la pesadilla se dio cuenta de que dormir entre los brazos de Jarvis lo mantenía calmado y sintiéndose seguro, por lo que le había pedido que lo acompañara durante las noches no sólo velándolo desde el sillón, sino recostado a su lado, aunque no necesitara dormir.

—¿Señor Stark? ¿Se encuentra bien? —le volvió a preguntar, pero él no pudo responder hasta que el dolor había pasado por completo.

—Jarvis… —suspiró el nombre.

—Señor, la cama está mojada —le anunció y Tony sintió el pánico tratar de invadirlo.

—Ja-Jarvis… Stephen… llama a Stephen…

—En eso estoy, señor —respondió y Tony pudo escuchar el “botón de pánico” ser pulsado.

Ese botón de pánico era un control remoto que haría encender una alerta en una especie de radio que Stephen llevaba consigo a todas partes desde que Tony había empezado el tercer trimestre.

Tony sintió los brazos de Jarvis pasar por su espalda y por detrás de sus rodillas un segundo antes de ser levantado en brazos por el androide. Salieron de la habitación y Tony supuso que Jarvis lo llevaba a la sala que había sido previamente preparada para pasar por el quirófano que necesitaban.

Jarvis lo depositó sobre la camilla con cuidado y entonces procedió a encender las lámparas y máquinas que lo rodeaban. Jarvis le acababa de poner el detector del latido de su corazón en su dedo medio derecho cuando se escuchó el característico sonido de un portal de Stephen abriéndose a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Qué tan periódicas son las contracciones? —ni siquiera preguntó si estaban seguros de que realmente venía el bebé en camino, era demasiado obvio que lo estaba.

—El tiempo se estrecha muy rápido, las últimas estuvieron separadas por sólo ochenta y siete segundos —le informó Jarvis que arrastró algo con rueditas hasta su lado izquierdo.

—Hay que empezar ya —anunció Stephen mientras otra contracción lo hacía gritar y perder el sentido del oído por un momento, aun así, a Tony le pareció escuchar la voz de una mujer.

—Le administraré la anestesia, señor, cuando despierte todo estará bien —Tony abrió un poco sus ojos que tenía cerrados a causa del dolor y miró fijamente a los azules de Jarvis con súplica en ellos—. Se lo prometo.

Y Tony no dudó de su promesa. Un segundo después, Jarvis le colocó una mascarilla y la anestesia empezó a hacer efecto de inmediato.

ஐ. ¸¸ **XV** ¸¸. ஐ

Lo que sea que había soñado mientras estaba dormido debió ser algo muy bueno porque Tony despertó feliz, tal vez mucho.

Tardó un poco en conectar los últimos acontecimientos, pero cuando deslizó sus manos por encima de su vientre y no lo sintió tan abultado como lo había estado la noche anterior fue cuando recordó que había entrado a labor de parto.

Asustado, trató de levantarse de la camilla en la que se encontraba, pero unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y hubieran tratado de impedirle que lo lograra de no ser por el grandísimo dolor en la parte baja de su estómago que lo hizo recostarse de nuevo.

—Tranquilo —dijo el dueño de las manos y de esa manera pudo reconocer a su amigo Rhodey.

—¿Rhodey? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Qué día es? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que…

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, todo está bien —continuó hablando su amigo en tono suave—. Jarvis nos contactó esta madrugada, nos avisó que acababas de entrar en labor de parto y que Stephen y la doctora Palmer ya habían empezado con la cesárea.

» Pepper y yo vinimos lo más pronto posible, llegamos al final de la operación, la doctora Palmer estaba cerrando los puntos de tu vientre mientras Jarvis y Stephen trataban al pequeño.

Tony había fruncido el ceño al escuchar un nombre desconocido para él, pero cualquier hilo de pensamiento se le olvidó cuando escuchó a su amigo mencionar a su bebé.

—¿Dónde está? Mi bebé, ¿dónde…

—Tranquilo, están haciéndole los últimos exámenes, ya sabes, sólo para confirmar que es un bebé completamente sano a pesar de haber sido concebido en el vientre de un hombre.

—Oh —y eso lo hizo empezar a preocuparse. Su cuerpo de hombre no le habrá hecho daño a su bebé, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes —le dijo Rhodey como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos—. La doctora Palmer dice que el pequeño se ve completamente saludable.

Y al ser la tercera vez que escuchaba ese extraño nombre, el pensamiento ya no se le fue y Tony se encontró preguntando:

—¿Quién es la doctora Palmer?

—Yo lo soy —se escuchó una voz femenina desde donde Tony calculaba estaba la puerta—. Mucho gusto señor Stark, mi nombre es Christine Palmer y fui su doctora esta madrugada.

Tony se tensó al escuchar a la desconocida, pensando en toda la información que ahora poseía, sintiendo pánico y a punto de tener uno de sus ataques de ansiedad.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, señor Stark, soy una profesional en mi campo, de lo contrario Stephen no me hubiera traído a usted.

—¿Stephen?

—Así es, somo ex compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Y por qué tuvo que traerla? —su tono no había desdeñoso, era una pregunta de la que realmente ansiaba una respuesta.

—Porque creo haberte dicho, que mis manos ya no están habilitadas para hacer una cirugía —respondió el mismo Stephen al entrar a la habitación seguido de dos personas más, Tony podía escuchar sus pasos.

Stephen se detuvo junto a la doctora Palmer mientras que los otros dos continuaron caminando, uno de ellos rodeando la camilla hasta detenerse justo entre él y Rhodey.

—Hola Tony —le saludó Pepper—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, creo, pienso que aún sigo drogado.

—Es la morfina, Tony —le comunicó Stephen—. Hemos decidido dejártela, al menos tres días en lo que el dolor en tu vientre disminuye.

 La segunda persona que había llegado con Stephen se sentó a su lado, atrayendo su atención, e identificándola al instante cuando lo llamó

—Buenos días, señor Stark, aquí tengo algo para usted —le comunicó Jarvis y Tony extendió la mano pensando que le daría una pastilla o alguna clase de medicamento—. Extienda los dos brazos, por favor.

Tony frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que se le pidió y al segundo siguiente, algo envuelto en una suavísima frazada era depositado en sus brazos, y cuando un quejido infantil salió de él, supo que lo que estaba tomando entre sus brazos era su precioso bebé.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando el peso completo de su retoño fue depositado en sus brazos.

 Era pequeñísimo y muy cálido. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos y lo escuchó soltar un par más de quejidos.

—Es tan pequeño —susurró.

Con cuidado, Tony lo cargó con una sola mano y la otra la utilizó para acariciar con suavidad el rostro de su bebé, tal y como lo había hecho con esa encantadora impresión 3D que Jarvis le había entregado poco más de un mes atrás.

Tony estaba tan feliz de tener a su bebé al fin entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo estaba triste por no poder contemplarlo por completo.

Se preguntó como se vería físicamente, ¿se parecería a él? O, ¿se parecería a… su otro padre?

Sin poder contenerse más, exteriorizó una de sus preguntas.

—¿Él se parece a… mí?

Escuchó a Pepper reír antes de decir:

—Mucho, como te había dicho anteriormente, la nariz, la forma de tus ojos y ahora veo que también la de tus labios, en todo se parece a ti, incluso la pelusilla de cabello en su cabecita es de color marrón.

Tony sonrió, emocionado, y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas. Estrechó a su pequeño entre sus brazos con suavidad, y se inclinó hasta poder posar un tierno beso en su pequeña frente.

—¿Ya te has decidido por un nombre? —escuchó a su amiga preguntar.

Tony volvió a sonreír, en realidad sí, hubo uno de entre la larga lista que su amiga le había recitado, le había parecido hermoso y que describía lo que su pequeño era para él.

—Peter.

“Roca. Firme como roca” era el significado de su nombre.

A Tony le había parecido perfecto, porque eso había sido la existencia de su bebé cuando supo de él, una roca, firme, una en la que sostenerse entre los rápidos en los que se había estado ahogando desde el momento en el que su exesposo lo había dejado herido físicamente y destrozado emocionalmente en aquella base de Hydra en Siberia.

Peter se había convertido en su salvador, en su roca y mientras Tony pudiera aferrarse a ella tal y como en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo, él estaría bien, por él y por su bebé.

—Peter Stark —dijo y con las puntas de sus dedos pudo sentir la sonrisita que se formó en los labios de su pequeño.

ஐ. ¸¸ **Epílogo** ¸¸. ஐ

Tony estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de una de las salas del Complejo de los Vengadores esperando por noticias. No había escuchado nada de Stephen y Jarvis desde el momento en que la comunicación con el androide había sido interrumpida porque, bueno, éste ya no se había encontrado dentro del “área de servicio” después de haber cruzado la estratósfera montado en esa nave extraterrestre.

Su posterior reencuentro con Rogers no había hecho más que alterarlo y desear con más ansias el regreso de Jarvis pues lo necesitaba a su lado.

Tony llevó una de sus manos a su boca con la intensión de morderse una de sus uñas, pero cuando sus dientes no pudieron aferrarse a nada recordó que ya se las había terminado por completo, entonces continuó mordiéndose su labio inferior y agitando el pie con ansiedad.

Un ligero tintineo se empezó a escuchar y Tony pudo reconocerlo como el que hacía su hijo cuando arrastraba de un lado para otro la que él calificaba como su más preciada posesión desde la navidad pasada.

El tintineo se detuvo en el suelo al lado de donde se encontraba sentado, seguido de por el trío de palmadas que su hijo dio en lo que Tony pudo adivinar era un gesto como si se estuviera limpiando el polvo de ellas.

Tony sonrió, relajándose al instante, y pudo escuchar a su hijo sonreír también.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó como si no lo supiera.

—¡Mi piano! —respondió la voz emocionada de su pequeño.

—Oh, ¿y vas a tocarlo?

—¡Sí! Peter tocará para papá —respondió emocionado y Tony no pudo no enternecerse.

—Oh, a papá le encantará escucharte.

Peter sonrió y, como siempre sucedía, Tony deseó poder verlo, pero enseguida rechazó ese pensamiento y le dio su completa atención a su hijo quien se acababa de sentar frente al piano de juguete que Santa Claus le había traído en Navidad y empezaba a tocarlo.

A Tony no le costó reconocer la melodía infantil y cuando la vocecita de Peter empezó a cantar el abecedario supo que estaba en lo correcto. Tony guardó silencio, cerró sus ojos a pesar de no ser necesario para poder disfrutar de las melodías que su hijo le tocaba y nuevamente se maravilló al notar que su hijo era asombroso.

El pequeño Peter había empezado a demostrar su alta capacidad de aprendizaje cuando se dio cuenta que su padre no podía verlo y que sus juegos, piruetas e incluso sus dibujos no podían ser apreciados por él, y entonces Peter, que no había ni siquiera cumplido su primer año, tuvo que buscar otras formas de obtener la atención y el reconocimiento de su padre.

Tony se había sentido muy orgulloso al notar que el vocabulario de su hijo se aumentaba a una velocidad impresionante, pero tampoco pudo evitar la tristeza que sintió al darse cuenta de que su hijo lo hacía para obtener su atención y sus elogios por algo que sí podía apreciar.

Cuando su hijo empezó a cantar las canciones que usualmente él le cantaba no había estado muy sorprendido, aunque sí muy orgulloso, pero nunca se le hubiera podido ocurrir que, cuando a los diez meses lo había sostenido en su regazo mientras con su otra mano tocaba el piano, eso le daría la idea a su hijo de aprender a tocarlo para poder deleitarlo.

Y ahora, casi cinco meses después de haber obtenido su piano de juguete, Peter contaba con al menos diez canciones en su repertorio, las primeras habían sido las canciones de cuna que Tony le cantaba y después Peter había buscado más con ayuda de Jarvis, la del abecedario fue una de las primeras y no que su hijo supiera leer, pero conocía las letras gracias a la canción y eso también lo llenaba de orgullo pues, ¿qué otro niño de casi quince meses se sabía el abecedario completo y en orden?

Cuando la canción terminó y le siguió la de Feliz Cumpleaños Tony sonrió y recordó la tierna promesa de su pequeño de que le tocaría y le cantaría la canción en su cumpleaños, pero aún así su hijo no paraba de tocarla casi todos los días.

Cuando se terminó, hubo una pausa y Tony supo lo que significaba. Le sonrió a su hijo y le alabó un poco. Peter le sonrió y procedió a tocar otra canción, esta vez una de las canciones de cuna, su voz infantil trayéndole paz a Tony.

 _“Baby's boat the silver moon_  
Sailing in the sky  
Sailing o'er the sea of sleep,  
While the clouds float by. 

 _Sail, Baby, sail_  
Out upon that sea,   
Only don't forget to…”

Entonces la canción se detuvo y Tony empezó a fruncir el ceño, iba a llamar a Peter cuando fue interrumpido por un llamado asustado de su pequeño.

—¿Papi?

—¿Si mi amor? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba en dirección a su pequeño.

—Siento algo en mi barriga.

Tony, angustiado, tomó a su pequeño en brazos y lo alzó hasta atraerlo a su pecho y proceder a examinarlo por completo. Parecía encontrarse bien, Tony palpó el estomago de Peter y su espalda, luego subió hasta su cabecita y también la examinó.

Todo parecía estar bien y estaba empezando a relajarse, pero entonces llevó su exploración hasta las piernas de su pequeño y cuando, después de la rodilla izquierda de Peter no encontró nada más que algo terroso de consistencia similar a la ceniza, sintió un miedo atroz y una creciente desesperación al recordar las palabras de Bruce y la explicación d Stephen y entonces lo supo.

Habían perdido.

—¿Papi? —lo volvió a llamar su pequeño.

Tony apretó a su bebé entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su pecho como si estuviera tratando de absorberlo y así evitar cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando. Se reacomodó en el sofá hasta estar sentado sobre una de sus piernas y apretó más su agarre, sosteniendo la cabecita de su pequeño en una de sus manos.

Lo estaba perdiendo, sabía que lo hacía. Un sollozó se escapó de sus labios y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Papi? —lo llamó Peter, esta vez más asustado y Tony no quería eso, no quería perder a su hijo y mucho menos si lo hacía asustado sin él haber hecho algo para tratar de que… no podía ni siquiera pensar en la palabra, pero Tony no quería que lo hiciera con miedo, así que empezó a cantar la canción de cuna que sólo unos instantes antes Peter cantaba y continuó donde su pequeño se había quedado.

 _“Baby's fishing for a dream,_  
Fishing near and far,   
His line a silver moonbeam is,   
His bait a silver star. 

Tony pudo sentir que lo que estaba consumiendo a su hijo ya había alcanzado su torso y se le escaparon un sollozo y más lágrimas, pero continuó cantando.

 _Sail, Baby, sail  
Out upon that sea,   
Only don't forget to sail   
Back again to me_. _”_

Su hijo desapareció de entre sus brazos y el interior de Tony se destrozó, dejando sólo su exterior aovillado en el sillón, aferrándose a sí mismo, como si buscara con eso mantenerse en una sola pieza, pero al parecer, eso sería imposible.

Tony se estremeció y un largo lamento salió de su boca cuando recordó las últimas de su hijo antes de desaparecer, palabras que atesoraría el resto de su vida.

_—Te amo papi._

**Author's Note:**

> Video: Madre ciega ecografía 3D.  
> Canción de Cuna en You Tube: “Baby’s boat” sung by my mum.  
> ::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
> *: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
> •.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 18/08/2018


End file.
